


Something New

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Jace and Maia try something new in the bedroom.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> for day sixteen of kinktober. I chose to write for pegging. This was new territory for me. Not only is it the first time I've written for this ship, I've never written for the kink, so I apologize if it's terrible.

“That looks...big.”

“Are you scared, shadowhunter?” Maia laughed, wrapping a hand around the dildo protruding from the strap on she was wearing. She stroked it a couple of times, watching Jace’s eyes following the movements.

“No, it just seemed smaller at the store when we were buying it,” Jace replied. “Now that it’s about to go in me, it looks gigantic.”

“It’s smaller than your own,” Maia said, getting on the bed and crawling over him. She leaned down and kissed him a couple of times, Jace’s arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, making the dildo brush against his cock. He let out a soft moan and Maia chuckled softly, pulling back to sit on her knees between his legs. “Hand me that pillow next to you.”

Jace did so and she placed it under his hips before running her hands on his thighs. “You okay?” She asked.

Jace nodded. “Yeah, just nervous. I haven’t had anything besides fingers up there.”

“I know, that’s why we’re starting small,” Maia said. She grabbed the bottle of lube next to them that she had set aside earlier when they had spent fifteen minutes preparing him to take the dildo. She got lubed up and guided the dildo towards his butt. “You ready?”

Jace took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Slowly, she began to push in, stopping when Jace froze up. “Are you okay?”

Jace nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah, it’s just different.”

“You want to stop?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m okay.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to.”

Jace opened his eyes to look up at her. “Maia, I want to do this.” He reached up and cupped her face smiling at her. “It’s okay. It’s just new for me. Just go slow.”

Maia nodded. “Okay.” She leaned down and kissed him as she started to slowly thrust again, giving him time to adjust. “Is this okay?” She asked after a minute and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for another kiss. 

“Yeah,” He mumbled against her lips. “Go faster. I wanna feel it.”

Maia smiled and gripped his hips, thrusting faster. He moaned and wrapped a hand around his cock. “Good?” She asked.

“Amazing,” He moaned out, back arching. “By the angel, harder Maia.”

She chuckled softly and kissed him again, doing as he said.


End file.
